


Relish the Moment

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: He always chose the worst time to be horny





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my computer for a while so I thought it was time to upload it. Set during the first game. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoy.

You hated this stupid forsaken castle. Seriously, the demons were crawling out the god damn walls here. You didn't mind blasting a few heads off a couple of demons, but this was just getting ridiculous. Well, at least Dante seemed to be having a good time. You could swear there was a skip in his step as you walked down the long corridor to the library.

You had honestly lost track of where the woman Trish had wandered off to. As soon as you had arrived on this island she just up and left the two of you. You got weird vibes from her and there was a feeling in the pit of your stomach that made it twist. There was something about her that you just couldn't put your finger on. And it wasn't because you were mad that she stabbed Dante. Lots of people stabbed Dante and if he didn't take it personally then you also learnt not to. But you were still pissed about the fact that half the shop was on fire by the time you came to intervene. You didn't want to even think about the bill you were going to be slapped with for the repairs. You just hoped that whatever was here was worth all this trouble. 

Your mood seemed to pick up when you discovered a nice new weapon in the back of the library. It had been wedged between a cracked table and a dusty old bookshelf. How it had gotten stuck there was beyond you but it looked like it still worked so you were going to use it. A smile crept up your face as you wiped away some of the dust on the barrel of the shotgun. You were going to have so much fun with this. 

"Oh babe~"

You could hear your devil boyfriend cooing your name as you slowly turned to face him. He had a mischievous grin on his face and it made your eyes narrow in suspicion. What was he planning? When he reached you he stood only a foot away, staring down at you with his mystic blue eyes.

"What?" you growled. 

You weren't pissed off with him per say, but you knew he was thinking of doing something that was going to piss you off. He held that sly grin as his eyes slowly raked over your form. He always loved it when you wore black leather. His mind was racing with a few ideas.

"You know, we've never done it in a castle before" he mentioned. 

Your face fell as you gave him a frown and a deadpan look.

"No" was your immediate response.

"Oh don't be like that" he pouted.

His arms snaked around your waist and pulled you closer. You started to squirm in his grip as you tried to get away from him. It was no use; he had you trapped against his body. He looked down at you as you gave him a fierce glare.

"Now is certainly not the time Dante" you scolded. 

He dipped his head as his lips skimmed the pulse in your neck, making you shudder against him.

"Come on, the thought isn't tempting?" he asked, his words dripping with honey. 

"We've already fucked in a castle" you replied, trying to fight off the arousal that was slowly creeping up on you.

Dante paused in his ministrations, wisps of white hair brushing your neck. 

"Technically we were outside in the gardens. We weren't actually inside the castle itself."

You rolled your eyes. "We were in close proximity to the castle what's the difference?" you hissed. 

He suddenly captured your lips in a heated kiss, silencing the next words that threatened to spill out of your mouth. You tried to fight it but you couldn't help but moan into the embrace when his hands groped your backside. He saw it as an opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth, rubbing it against your own to coax it along. It was a battle that you knew you couldn't win. You whimpered as he ground his hips against you, making you feel the bulge in his pants. He was a lot hornier than you anticipated. You parted from the kiss, looking deep into each other's eyes. You gently caressed his cheek, leaning up on your toes to whisper in his ear.

"We're still not having sex here."

He groaned in disappointment.

"Come on babe" he whined as you pulled away. 

The expression on his face was priceless. It made you smile. You still weren't going to have sex with him here. You were in a castle with demons lurking around every corner. You didn't want any of them to jump you while you were both vulnerable and you certainly didn't want any watching while you two rutted like rabbits. You pursued your lips as you thought about it. Perhaps you could do something for him and his problem?

"Maybe I could indulge you" you suggested playfully.

His mood immediately changed from the tone of your voice. A grin crept up on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" 

You hummed as your fingers drummed against his firm chest. 

"Perhaps I could help you with your...problem."

A shiver raced down his spine. He liked the sound of that. You grabbed his hips and started to guide him backwards until his back hit the table. You leaned forward and placed quick kisses on his lips. He eagerly responded to them, his teeth nibbling on your bottom lips as your fingers made quick work of his belt. You popped the button of his pants, sliding the zipper down as a hand disappeared down the front of his pants. He hissed against your lips as your hand wrapped around hardened warmth. You pumped the shaft a few times, your thumb swirling around the tip as your lips followed the pulse in his neck. Dante moaned softly as he roughly grabbed your hips.

"Stop teasing" he growled in warning.

You smiled sweetly at him before you placed a peck on his lips.

"Of course dear" you chimed.

You pulled his cock free from the confines of his pants as you got down on your knees. Dante groaned loudly as you placed your mouth around the tip, his hips shuddering at the warm feeling of your mouth.

"Shit babe" he breathed.

Your tongue flicked the tip, teasing the head as you gently sucked. Your hands played with the parts your mouth couldn't reach, your tongue rubbing along the length of his shaft. Dante moaned, gently placing a hand on the back of your head to encourage you further down. Much to his delight you started to slowly take more of him into your mouth, your head bobbing up and down his shaft as you sucked him off. 

Your eyes flicked up to his face and for a brief moment you held eye contact. It sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. Your pretty little mouth always looked good wrapped around his cock. His hips started to twitch as he came closer to his end, your obscene sucking only making the fires in his gut boil his blood hotter. You took a deep breath and took as much of him in your mouth as you could, deep throating him.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

The tip of his penis brushed against the back of your throat as your teeth rubbed against him and it was all too much for the poor demon hunter to handle. You felt him twitch before he let out a feral growl, releasing himself inside your mouth. You tasted the bitter fluids on your tongue as he came, your tongue greedily lapping up every last drop. You made sure to swallow it like a good girl and Dante couldn’t pull you to your feet fast enough. He kissed you hungrily, his tongue invading your mouth as he tasted himself on your tongue. You moaned into the kiss and you'd be lying if you said you weren't already shamefully wet. Dante pulled away from your lips with a grin. He straightened himself out, tucking everything away and redoing his belt.

"Thanks babe" he cooed.

You were both satisfied so in the end, everyone won. 

You smiled. "Anything for you."

You turned around and expected that to be the last of it. Before you could walk away Dante wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you back against his chest. You gasped as you felt his breath fan down the back of your neck, a shiver wracking your spine as he licked the shell of your ear. 

"Looks like I owe you one~" he purred.

He did owe you one. And you were going to collect soon enough. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante wasn't the only one to choose inappropriate times to be horny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with some more Dante. Hope you enjoy

You loved your boyfriend with all of your heart. You thought the world of him. But sometimes, you wished he didn't piss off giant demon birds that could make a snack out of you. Your encounter with the large bird like demon Griffon didn't go so well. Well it went swimmingly for Dante; just not for you. Unlike your boyfriend who had the stamina to put any athlete to shame you couldn't keep roll dodging and jumping out of the way of attacks. You were bound to slip up eventually. And it damn near cost you your life.

You shrieked when one of Griffon's talons wrapped around your ankle and yanked you from the ground. Your world spun upside down as you were lifted several feet into the air. The wind was howling in your ears but you could still hear Dante yelling over the high pitched wail. You grunted with effort as you reached for the shotgun strapped to your thigh. You were not some useless damsel in distress. 

You took aim and pulled the trigger. The barrel of the gun was pointed at his leg and from this angle you got a perfect shoot. The demon screeched in agony as his grip around your body loosened. His wing beats faltered before he let go of you, disappearing into a swirling portal in the sky. It only took you half a second to realise you were falling as you let out a sudden scream. 

You heard Dante call your name before you were snatched out of the air before you could collide with the ground. Dante was able to catch you mid-air before you hit the ground. And boy did you hit it hard. He took the brunt of the damage, gritting his teeth as he held you tight against his body. You started to roll and you were jostled about in Dante’s near bruising grip. You kicked up a lot of dust from your ungraceful fall and you started to cough uncontrollably.

When you finally stopped you sat up, your head still slightly spinning and heart thundering in your chest. Well, at least you had come out almost unscathed. You heard a groan from underneath you and you looked down to see that somehow you were straddling Dante's shoulders, his head caged between your legs. You probably would have laughed if you hadn’t of almost been flattened into a pancake.

"Oh god Dante, are you okay?" you asked with a panicked expression.

Dante gave you a weary smile, trying to hide the pain.

"Yeah I'm alright" he replied with a low groan. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me."

He grinned, affectionately patting your thigh. "Don't mention it."

You couldn't help but smile back as you breathed a sigh of relief. Honestly, would he ever fail to catch you? This certainly wasn’t the first time you had fallen from such a precarious height and being around Dante it meant it probably wouldn’t be the last.

After a long period of silence, you started to realise it wasn't necessary to be in this awkward position with Dante beneath you. You couldn’t deny it was a lovely sight. You shook your head the moment inappropriate thoughts started to creep up on you. Now wasn't the time to have your head stuck in the gutter. You cleared your throat awkwardly, trying to cover up the heat blooming on your cheeks. You moved to get up but you gasped when Dante's hands clamped down on your thighs. You stared down at him in mild surprise. What did he think he was doing?

"You can let go now Dante" you pointed out. "The big birdie is gone."

You felt the low hum in his chest and you had to resist the urge to moan. Those vibrations felt nice between your legs. He was starting to become very distracting.

"I know, but I like being between your thighs."

Your face became hot as he kissed your inner thighs staring up at you with a smirk, eyes hooded by his white bangs. Why did he have to be so hot? You could feel a pang of arousal spark in your gut and it took all your willpower not to grind down on his face and put that mouth to better use.

"I can smell your arousal, babe" he drawled.

You averted your gaze, biting your bottom lip. You couldn't hide anything from this red devil. You let out a sharp gasp when his hand squeezed your backside.

"Want me to take care of it?" he asked.

The thought was highly tempting. But you were out in the middle of a large and open courtyard. So no, it probably wasn't a good idea. You had been generous and indulged him a little inside the castle but was he serious about doing it here? You suddenly squealed as he flipped your positions, your legs still around his shoulders as he leaned closer.

"I never did get to thank you for our little fun inside the castle" he rasped, his breath fanning across your face.

You moaned softly as his fingers palmed your clothed sex, applying pressure even through your garments. It was getting harder to resist him.

"Dante" you moaned weakly.

He silenced you with a heated kiss, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and allowed for his tongue to slip inside. He ravished your mouth, his tongue poking and prodding yours in a battle you weren’t going to win. You were like pliable putty in his hands. You didn’t care if there were demons skulking about. You had to have him and it had to be now. You pulled away with a deep breath.

“I can’t believe we’re about to do this” you muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you" Dante whispered with a wink. 

“Just hurry up before I changed my mind.”

You moaned as his lips attacked your neck, teeth and tongue marking up your skin in a bright shade of colour. One of his hands popped the button of your jeans, the sound of the zipper sliding down barely registering in your mind. You let out a sharp gasp, your fingers clawing at his leather jacket as his fingers brushed against your wet sex. You felt hot and needy, your body burning up from his teasing touches. You wrapped your legs around his waist, allowing him to come closer to you. His fingers slowly rubbed your clit, sparking the heat inside your stomach and making the knot twist. He smirked up at your flushed face, loving the way you were reacting to his touches. 

He pressed his hand lower, one of his fingers pushing inside your wet cavern with ease. You moaned and arched your back, the pleasure clawing at your gut as he thrust his finger in and out slowly. A second finger joined a moment later, stretching your core as his thumb circled your clit. You bucked into his hand with a needy whine, your legs trembling around his waist.

Dante pushed his other hand under your shirt, pushing the fabric over your chest. His mouth travelled up your abdomen as he continued to rub you, making sure to add the right amount of pressure but not enough to have you crumbling underneath him. His mouth reached your bra and he smirked against the fabric. His hand slipped around your back as he tried to pull it loose. He gave it a tug before he frowned, pausing for a moment.

You sighed audibly. "You unclasp it from the front" you said, your cheeks hot.

"Oh" Dante cooed.

His hand came to rest at the front of your chest again. He hooked his fingers into the front, his fingers digging into your sex at the same time to make you keen for him. He smirked when the bra fell open, finally releasing your breasts.

"Ease of access" he commented.

You had to resist the urge to roll your eyes.

"Dante-"

Before you could form another coherent word his mouth closed around a pert nipple, causing you to let out a lewd moan. His mouth lavished your chest with wet kisses, his tongue swirling around the stiff bud as his fingers slowly started to rub you a little faster. Your back curled and your spine tingled with warmth, the coil in the pit of your stomach pulling taut. You moaned and whined his name, your hips shaking as you came close to your peak. He ground the palm of his hand against your wet sex, his teeth grazing your nipple and you lost your mind to the rapture.

You came with a harsh cry, your body shuddering as you finally ripped apart at the seams. Dante worked you down from your high; his fingers making you ride out your orgasm. He removed his hand with a wet smack as he let go out your chest. You were panting harshly as Dante leaned back a smirk on his face as he brought his hand to his mouth. You watched with a sick fascination as he licked your slick juices off his hand, making sure to clean up every single drop. 

You watched his eyes flash red for a split second and your heart hammered inside your chest as he leaned back down. His lips skimmed the shell of your ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down your spine.

"I hope you’re ready when we get back home. You won't be leaving the bedroom for a while."

He pulled back to see the reaction on your face. You blinked rapidly with surprise before a devilish smirk settled onto your face.

"Is that a promise?"

"You know it babe."

You slowly sat up, pushing Dante off of you in the process. You tidied yourself up, making yourself look a little more sensible. You smoothed down your hair as you turned to Dante. The demon hunter was already on his feet, brushing the dirt off his pants. He bowed before you, offering his hand.

"Milady" he drawled in a sickly sweet voice. 

You giggled before you took the hand that was offered to you. You felt a lot less uptight and more like yourself after your little fun time. As it turns out, Dante wasn’t the only one who could choose bad times to be horny.


End file.
